180 ºC
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: " ...  suavemente você confirmou-me Esse amor congelado"  RoChu


"_Finalmente te abracei,_

_Não sabia que essa seria a última vez."_

_(Yokan - Dir em Grey)_

**-180 ºC**

-_ Vamos nos tornar um._

Ivan disse com um sorriso a adornar os lábios, sob o olhar sério do chinês. Yao não era tão facilmente enganado por sorrisos falsos e cínicos como aqueles, por mais que o russo tentasse parecer gentil. Aos poucos a distância foi quebrada e o braço do menor segurado, sem fazer questão de ser gentil.

- Vamos, Yao... Eu farei tudo ficar bem, da.

O chinês se soltou com violência, afastando-se com repulsa do outro, fuzilando os olhos azulados.

- Fique longe de mim, aru.

Aqueles gestos apenas induziam o russo a prosseguir. Quanto mais era rejeitado, mais queria ser notado. Aproximou-se mais do chinês, que se afastava por mero reflexo, esquecendo-se da parede, acabando por ser preso contra ela. Ivan segurou ambos os braços do menor, o sorriso – antes tentando ser gentil – se transformou em um sorriso sádico, retribuindo o olhar com frieza.

- Você não tem escolha. No final, todos vão se tornar um, da.

Sem dar tempo para Yao responder, o russo quebrou a pequena distância que ainda havia, capturando os lábios chineses, invadindo seu território com a língua ávida, explorando cada pedacinho alcançável da boca alheia. Para restringir completamente os movimentos do moreno, colocou uma das pernas entre as dele, levantando-o um pouco do chão.

O chinês lutava, buscando se soltar, mas sem sucesso. Por mais que se debatesse, aquela resistência se mostrava inútil mediante a força do russo. Sentia nojo, asco daquele toque, mas era isso que Ivan queria. Era mais interessante. Interrompeu o beijo apenas para afastar a gola da roupa do outro, passando a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, mordiscando e sugando a pele, de modo a marcá-lo como seu. Precisava sentir que Yao estava ali, de qualquer jeito. Precisava sentir que não estava mais só.

A certa altura, o chinês desistiu de se debater, ou sem força ou sem vontade de resistir ao ser deitado. Apenas ficou a fitar o russo por cima de si com os olhos vazios. Aquele jeito rude, aquela frieza com a qual era tratado lembravam ao menor de quando fora abandonado e ferido por Kiku. Era sempre daquele jeito, mas Ivan fazia diferente – ainda queria humilhá-lo. Pelo menos, na visão de Yao, era isso, mediante a forma que as peças de roupas espalhavam-se pelo chão como peças de um quebra-cabeça incompleto. Apenas fechou os olhos, submisso, deixando-se a mercê do loiro.

Ivan se afastou momentaneamente, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa presente em seus orbes claros, por mais que ninguém pudesse presenciar aquele momento. Não podia parar agora. Precisava tomá-lo para si, fazer com que a solidão se dissipasse.

Afastou as pernas do menor, invadindo-o sem aviso prévio, fazendo com que o chinês pressionasse os próprios lábios para conter um gemido de dor, sentindo o corpo ser pressionado. Ivan se forçava para dentro dele, aumentando os movimentos, tocando a pele alheia como em uma carícia rude, querendo sentir cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Foi um ato vazio. Não havia nada mais envolvido.

_**x**_

Ivan abrigou Yao. A Rússia era um lugar frio, por isso protegia o chinês, mantendo-o dentro de casa. As estruturas de concreto isolavam aquele mundo particular do vazio lá fora, protegia da neve e do frio; da tristeza e solidão. Enquanto não deixasse o inverno entrar, tudo ficaria bem. Wang não tinha o que fazer – ficava apenas sentado na cama, vendo o dia imutável lá fora, a neve vez ou outra se manchando de carmim. Não tinha como escapar dali. Ivan trancava as portas e janelas, isolando aquele lugar o máximo possível, buscando proteger. Por mais que tentasse, era impossível fugir das barreiras impostas pelo russo.

Quando chegava, o soviético livrava-se das pesadas roupas, algumas sujas de sangue, subindo em seguida para ver o outro. Sempre o encontrava a fitar os tons de branco e cinza pela janela, os olhos perdidos no vazio, sem entender por que ele insistia naquela observação inútil. Não queria que ele presenciasse a destruição, os escombros, o sangue manchando a paisagem; não queria que ele visse o desespero, a dor. Era por isso que sempre se aproximava, tapando-lhe os olhos, ocultando a visão. Com o tempo, o menor aprendera a melhor maneira de lidar com aquilo: tocava as mãos do russo, afastando-as e voltando a face para ele com um pequeno sorriso esboçado. China não queria ver o loiro mal humorado, sabendo como ele ficava quando isto acontecia então evitar era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

E Ivan gostava daquilo. Sentia como se todo o ambiente, inclusive seu coração, se aquecesse. Não importava a neve lá fora, sempre teria um motivo para retornar para casa, enquanto Yao estivesse ali por si.

O tempo passou.

A União Soviética foi se desmembrando. Um a um, todos se foram. Agora só restara Yao – engano, até mesmo ele partia. Os papéis se inverteram: dessa vez era Ivan quem fitava o chinês se distanciando da casa através do vidro da janela. Dentro de si tinha um misto de sensações, doía em um lugar que nem sabia que isto poderia acontecer. Pressionou o tecido que cobria-lhe o peito e não pensou. Correu porta afora em busca do chinês, sem se importar com o frio, a destruição, a tristeza, a dor e o vazio.

- Espere...!

O chinês parou, virando-se para trás, vendo o russo com um olhar que beirava o desespero. Não estava certo partir daquele jeito, mas precisava. Por uma última vez – e jurava que seria a última – sorriu para o loiro de um jeito acolhedor, fazendo mais uma vez que a neve derretesse e seu peito se preenchesse com aquele agradável calor. E aquela fora a última vez.

Naquele dia, não nevava lá fora. A chuva caía, mostrando que havia algo além daquela imensidão branca que tomava conta do país. Ivan gostava da chuva simplesmente por isso, mas agora não havia mais nada além da solidão. Apenas a lembrança. A chuva caía, assim como suas lágrimas, mas nem mesmo elas poderiam derreter a camada espessa de neve que acumulara em si.

Podia até não nevar lá fora, mas por dentro já havia congelado.

_**x**_

_Odiei, mas tudo bem. Todos sabem que Hetalia não me pertence, se não seria uma porcaria. D: Espero que, ao menos, esteja legível. Acho que poderia ter feito melhor..._

_Todavia, dedicada a _moonlight_k_, porque eu prometi, mas ela merece coisa melhor, fatão. Um dia, prometo tentar escrever algo melhor, mas por enquanto... é isso._

_Sem mais nada a comentar, eu acho. Gostaria que quem lesse, se manifestasse... Só não me matem, rere /foge_


End file.
